Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aero-type handlebar to be connected to a racer-type handlebar comprising two handlebar legs respectively connectable with racer-type handlebar, projecting in the riding direction beyond the grips of the racer-type handlebar and having at its projecting ends a grip portion for a righthand or a lefthand grip, the distance between the grips of the handlebar legs being smaller than the distance between the grips of the racer-type handlebar.
Such a so-called aero-type handlebar serves for reducing the air resistance of a racing cyclist. When using the aero-type handlebar the racing cyclist adopts a greatly stooped posture when grasping the grips of the aero-type handlebar which are disposed a long distance forwardly and the shoulders are pulled together closely due to the small distance between the grips of the aero-type handlebar. Thus, both the cross-sectional surface of the racing cyclist which is effective with respect to the air resistance and also its drag coefficient (Cw value) are reduced. The drag coefficient decreases in particular due to the fact that the hands and arms of the racing cyclist cover the breast and belly surface of the cyclist, which is concave against the blowing air in the stooped posture, and thus a by far more streamlined form is achieved. The racing cyclist can use the aero-type handlebar connected with the customary racer-type handlebar advantageously in particular if the steering of the racing bicycle does not require any special watchfulness such as in long straight-ahead rides or individual rides.
Aero-type handlebars of the type mentioned at the beginning are known whose handlebar legs are detachably connected with the extension of the racer-type handlebar. The extension of the racer-type handlebar is produced in two-membered fashion using pipe material and the two handlebar legs can be inserted into the projecting pipe ends of the extension for connection with the racer-type handlebar.
It is the object of the invention to provide an aero-type handlebar of the type mentioned at the beginning, which is improved as compared with the prior art.